


like u

by sincity99



Series: gone [pdx101] [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincity99/pseuds/sincity99
Summary: in which donghyun finally confess to his crush after crushing hard on the boy for 3 years without knowing that his senior has been going out with someone else.





	like u

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first producex101 ff and hopefully not the last one for hwanggeum! p/s; english isn't my first language so sorry! and also minhee and donghyun are the same age :)

"do you think yunseong hyung will be there tomorrow?" donghyun asked his best friend, minhee, while they were laying on his bed. "of course, it's his graduation day." minhee answered, still busy playing with his phone. "do you think i should confess to him?" donghyun asked and minhee sat up. "what?" minhee paused his game as he stared dead into donghyun's eyes. "i mean, i have nothing to lose, right? even if he rejects me, i will not see him anymore after this." donghyun laughed and before minhee could say anything, donghyun's mom called from downstairs and he rushed down. "hey, minhee. I need to go somewhere with my mom though. do you want to come too?" donghyun asked as soon after he talked with his mom. "uh, no, it's okay." minhee said, seems to avoid donghyun's eyes. "are you okay?" the boy asked. "uh yeah sure. i just forgot it's my brother's birthday." minhee said. "your brother's birthday is on 18th July though?" donghyun looked at minhee, puzzled. "no, i meant my cousin." the boy said before he left donghyun, who looked even puzzled than before.

"how do I look?" donghyun asked yunseong before they went inside the hall for the senior graduation. he wore his blue shirt with black jeans meanwhile minhee wore his usual striped long-sleeved t-shirt, "you look great!" minhee said and donghyun laughed. "you too. are you going to confess to anyone today?" donghyun asked as he nudged minhee's elbow and the boy almost chocked on his peanuts. "what?" minhee looked at donghyun. "i'm going to confess to yunseong hyung, remember?" donghyun said. "oh yep, sorry i forgot." minhee laughed. "so, who is it?" donghyun asked again. "god, no one! I always look my best everywhere i go." minhee smirked and donghyun looked terrified before he continued, "you always look like a mess, minhee." 

soon, they received the event agenda for the day and like always, it's going to start with the principal's speech and moving on with other teacher's speeches, and then giving scrolls to the students. the second part, which is students talent show (or as what the moderator said) will start after the parents were gone and also after the break. "god, i'm bored." donghyun groaned. "after this is break though." minhee said. "how can you not be bored, minhee? teach me your ways." donghyun begged. "first, download some games on your phone. second, play them." minhee glared at the boy.

"we thanked sir park daniel for giving the scrolls. now, we will be having a 5 minutes break so that some students can arrange their instruments on the stage, thank you." the moderator said into the mic. "hey, i want to go to the toilet for a while." minhee said, getting up. "want me to come?" donghyun asked. "what am i? a girl? no, donghyun." minhee rolled his eyes. "sheez no need to be mad." donghyun said as he took out his phone and opened the notes app. 

** yunseong hyung, i have been crushing on you- **

"god, no. too ew." donghyun said.

**y unseong hyung, i like stars, and you are my stars**

"too straightforward" 

just in time when minhee came back from his 'business'. "what are you doing?" the boy asked when he saw donghyun was so busy with his notes. "hey, help me choose which one i should say to yunseong hyung later." donghyun said. "should i say, _'i didnt want to fall in love, not at all but at some point you smiled and holy shit i blew it_ ', or ' _i never ever thought i would like you this much, and i never planned to have you on my mind this often_ ', or a simple one, ' _a guy like you should wear a warning_ '." donghyun read from his notes and when he looked up at minhee, the other boy made a very weird face. "how about, let see, no, donghyun." minhee said. "hey, i actually wanted to say something th-" minhee's words were cut by the moderator who was tapping the mic. 

"5 minutes more like 15 minutes, right? ahahahaha." the moderator laughed but stopped when no one in the hall laugh with him. "all right, now i will invite hwang yunseong on the stage." he said and god knows how hard was donghyun tried to cover his mouth from yelling weird stuffs even though they say on the second level which is mostly for guests. "he. is. going. to. sing??? mother. kitten." donghyun tried to breathe properly but failed miserably when yunseong spoke into the mic, "hello, i am hwang yunseong from year 3, will sing a song for someone special." and yes, donghyun did squealed which then getting smacked by minhee. 

_ i remember _

_ that day we first met _

_ i think we were very cold _

_ because I’m with you _

_ passing by the freezing Winter _

_ the sprouts grow _

_ really like you, please hold my hand tight _

_ please don’t let go of this hand _

_ so we can dream while holding onto our warm hands _

_ i really like you, i really really like you _

_ since I’m with you _

_ i am able to dream a brightly shining dream again tonight _

_ with you _

_ you became my outer wear for the cold wind _

_ the countless number of stars we at above _

_ the moment our eyes locked, my courage sparkles _

_ there’s no need for words, we can do everything _

"he looked at me." donghyun whispered but also squealed into minhee's ears, while taking pictures using his phone, lets talk about the 'obviousness'.

_ the stars in the night become the light _

_ the songs of the small birds starts _

_ along with the melody, you and I start to dance _

_ forever with us _

after yunseong stopped, donghyun just fell backward, catching his breath as if he just finished a 17 km marathon. "okay, bye! wish me luck." he said before going out when he saw yunseong went outside the hall.

"yunseong hyung?" donghyun started as he stood at least 3 ft from his senior. "yes?" he tilted his head as he moved closer to donghyun and the younger boy swore if yunseong moved any closer, he would collapse right there. " _keumdongi_ , right?" he asked and donghyun looked at him, puzzled for the nth times in a day. "can I help you?" he asked again. "uh, I just wanted to say that I like you." donghyun finally said as he was grinning from ear to ear. "oh, since when?" yunseong looked at him and for a split second, donghyun was scared because the older boy looked serious. "since 3 years ago." donghyun answered. 

"hey, donghyun. how was it?" minhee asked when donghyun came just to take his bag. "where are you going?" minhee held onto donghyun's arms. "let go off me." the smiley and happy-go-lucky donghyun is gone. "this is what i get, minhee? after all these years?" donghyun said before he went outside. "donghyun-ah, i'm sorry." minhee said after he followed the boy outside the hall. 

_ "oh, minhee didn't tell you?" yunseong asked and oh hell donghyun didn't like where this is going at all. "a-about what?" donghyun asked. "we have been going out for two years, donghyun." yunseong said, calmly, as if he didn't drop the bomb that he dates donghyun's best fried and even the other boy didn't tell him about this. _

"two years, minhee. two freaking years and we have been friends for three years, and you didn't tell me the truth? god i must look like a fool, right?" donghyun asked, trying to act calm. "i couldn't find the perfect time to say it, donghyun." minhee defended. "really? you have all the times in the world and i was beside you all these times. even yesterday? i clearly said i wanted to confess to yunseong hyung, and you didn't stop me? even when i asked you what i should say to yunseong hyung, and you can't say something like, 'donghyun-ah, we are actually dating right now'?" donghyun bursted. "who else knew about this?" he asked. "hyeongjun, wonjun, eunsang, junho.." minhee trailed off. "so, all of our friends knew about this, but not me? the person who have been crushing on yunseong hyung for three years, didn't know about this?" donghyun sat down on the floor, his legs really gave up today. 

"come on, get up, donghyun." minhee tried to pick donghyun up but failed. "really? now you suddenly care?" donghyun said, his voice as dead as a dodo. "look, i didn't know you got a crush on yunseong hyung okay?" minhee said. "really? for the past three years, we have been going to school and back home together, and all i talk about was how yunseong hyung smiled, how he looked so cute, and not ONCE it occurs to you that i have a crush on him? wow you are so unbelievable, minhee. and to think that he was actually smiling at you in the hall and he knew ' _keumdongi_ ' from you, please, don't talk to me anymore, minhee." 


End file.
